The Path I Must Follow
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: The mission to the Wave ended in tragedy for Team 7 as Sasuke dies on the bridge. Naruto, with the burden of his best friends death on his shoulders and a new sharingan eye also has a new goal; vengeance. In order to fulfil his friends last request Naruto must walk the path of an avenger. "Itachi Uchiha your days are numbered." (Significant changes from cannon. Explained inside)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLEASE READ:** **I'm back! Very temporarily back, but back nevertheless! I say temporarily because this month I'm basically up shit creek without a paddle in relation to my collage work. Nevertheless I've had a craving to write a new story and it's one that I always planned on getting around to doing; a sharingan Naruto story.**

 **Now some important background info:** **Big changes! No Kyuubi for Naruto in my opinion it has to be this way for the story to function. Naruto's still an orphan and still had a tough life so far. He's also still an Uzumaki but his past is shrouded in mystery. He's slightly darker and a good bit smarter. He managed to pass the academy the normal way through being better at everything and making barely passable clones. The Uchiha massacre still occurred but Naruto and Sasuke actually became friends from a young age finding a common bond in their absolute drive to become stronger. It was still love hate at times with both being super competitive. Naruto is aware of Sasuke's goal and privately has vowed to do anything he can to help. Everything else is in line with cannon (bar maybe a few changes I may make on the fly).**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

" _We were never like the others, were we…Naruto?"_

" _My only regret…(cough)…is Itachi…he's still out there…"_

" _Naruto…I need you to do something for me"_

" _You'll need this to defeat him…take it and become great, for both of us"_

" _I'm happy I could call you friend"_

Naruto shot up from the bed he was lying in, the sudden movement disorientating him as he tried to gather himself and establish just where the hell he was. His head ached with a stabbing pain that came from his heavily bandaged right eye.

Ironically that same pain cleared his foggy brain as Naruto became rigidly still, memories flooding his mind. The mission; Zabuza; the masked boy; the bridge; and blood, lots and lots of blood.

' _That wasn't a nightmare.'_ Naruto's lone visible eye was now wide open as he recalled the events of the previous day.

' _My best friend really did die in my arms, didn't he…and it was all my fault.'_ Naruto's right hand went up to touch his bandaged eye as more memories continued to flicker through his mind, uncaring to his emotional state.

The masked boy, Haku, someone who he had formed a bond with not knowing he was Zabuza's lap dog had killed his best friend. Briefly getting over his shock Naruto cursed his naivety, his stupidity. He chuckled darkly to himself, maybe Sasuke was right maybe he was a dobe. The name always had a sense of irony to it, as they both knew he was the smarter of the two, although not by much.

The mention of Sasuke's semi-affectionate name for him brought back more memories, once happy and joyous now filled with despair as it reminded him of what he had lost.

He couldn't dwell on the past for long as more recent memories began to filter through again. The anger he felt when Sasuke died in his arms manifested itself violently when chains exploded from his body destroying Haku's ice-mirrors, the technique that had proved to be their downfall, gutting the boy and spraying his blood all over the bridge. Somehow Naruto wasn't surprised when he removed the boys mask to discover it was the same person he had a deep and meaningful conversation with in the woods outside Tazuna's house a few days before. To him it perfectly summed up the fucked up world they lived in.

After that, the deep fog caused by Zabuza's jutsu cleared away to reveal said shinobi lying on the ground lifeless, his gigantic sword buried into the bridge. Before Kakashi had a chance to ask Naruto just what the hell had happened clapping could be heard from the far end of the bridge as Gato, the man who had instigated this whole mess, revealed himself along with around 50 hired goons. A couple of smug words was all it took for Naruto, whose rage had not abated, to charge at the man and his hired help. Kakashi had tried to stop him but was worn out from his fight and Naruto flew by him grabbing Zabuza's sword on the way.

What happened next could only be described as slaughter, as Naruto, fuelled by his rage and despair carved through the men not stopping till every single one of them were dead. That was the last thing he remembered.

' _I must have passed out.'_ he thought grimly to himself.

Killing Haku and all those men didn't bring the feelings of disgust and self-loathing that he thought it would, or at least told they should by his academy instructors. Then again those feelings were being primarily directed towards the fact that he allowed his best friend to die.

Before he could think any deeper on this his thoughts were interrupted by the creaky noise of the door slowly opening.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi Hatake had seen a lot in his 27 years; mainly because he had the misfortune of experiencing most of the fucked up things this world had to offer first hand, but even still, entering the small room and seeing his young student sitting up on the bed with a look of complete and utter despair in his sole visible eye rocked him to his core.

It brought back painful memories that hit way too close to home. In fact the scenario his team and his student now faced was almost identical to the one he himself faced at their age. If he was being honest the whole thing scared the shit out of him.

Kakashi himself was feeling deeply depressed, he had failed once again, another to add to the long list. Right now though he couldn't afford to look into that abyss, he had two students who still desperately needed his help and guidance. At least this was one area he was an expert in.

Looking back over at Naruto again he saw a shadow of his former self in the boys place. They were identical, right down to the sharingan that Naruto now possessed in his bandaged right eye.

' _Here goes something. I should probably start with telling him not to accidently kill his other teammate.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room was silent for the longest time, neither sensei nor student saying a word. Naruto was happy with this, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to do anything only sit in the bed and wallow in the guilt he felt. Nothing Kakashi could say would make a difference anyway, he wouldn't be able to understand.

"You'd be surprised by how well I understand the pain your feeling Naruto"

Naruto's head shot up as he locked eyes with his teacher, shocked not only from his sensei speaking after such a long time but also from his apparent ability to read minds

"How?" Naruto vocalised the question running through his mind. His voice coming out as scratchy and more guttural than usual.

"Because I was thinking the exact same thing when I was in the very same position you find yourself in." Kakashi responded solemnly.

Naruto was once again shocked by his sensei's answer. This time before he could ask any questions Kakashi spoke up once more.

"It's time I tell you a bit more about myself, Naruto."

 **(A/N: Kakashi explains what happened to Obito)**

"Kakashi-sensei how did you deal with this….with this….pain?" Naruto asked, a pleading look in his eye, almost begging Kakashi to give him a solution that could take away the guilt, the anger, the sadness he was feeling

"I didn't….I still haven't. But if there is one thing I can guarantee, it is that I will help you to deal with it." Kakashi looked down at his student, giving him a reassuring eye-smile.

Naruto's gaze lingered on his sensei, scrutinizing him, as if Kakashi's face held some kind of hidden answer. The silence returned to the room soon after but only briefly as Naruto had more question's that needed answering.

"My eye…..?"

"It was a write off. I performed a surgery while you were passed out to replace it with one of Sasuke's."

Naruto nodded his head at his sensei's answer, it explained why he felt Sasuke's chakra coming from that part of his body. Right now Naruto didn't really want to think about what else his newly acquired eye would mean for him going into the future, he had other questions that needed to be answered anyway.

"And Sakura?" Naruto, like Sasuke, didn't have much time for the pink-haired girl but she was still his teammate and over the past couple months he had gotten used to her being a constant presence in his life.

Kakashi immediately let out a deep sigh before answering his blonde-haired student "Not good I'm afraid. At first she was hysterical, inconsolable but soon after she just shut down. I've had to keep a shadow clone with her at all times, just in case she did something to herself."

Naruto was saddened by the news but not really that surprised by it. In his opinion she should never have become a ninja. A small part of himself was angry at Sakura, if they had a stronger more useful teammate maybe Sasuke would still be here, but that small part was being drowned out by a much larger part that laid the blame solely at his door.

Silence once again reigned, there was a big multi-coloured elephant in the room that for good reason neither shinobi had brought up yet but Kakashi knew he had to, for his student's sake

"Naruto….taking a life is never…" Before Kakashi had a chance to finish he was interrupted

"Kakashi….not now. I know this may sound callous of me but what I did on the bridge is the last thing on my mind at the moment." Naruto was looking straight down at his lap while his hands clutched the sheets, not wanting or unable to look his sensei in the eye.

Kakashi for his part just sighed, the similarities between his student and himself were uncanny and not wholly welcomed by the Jonin. "Alright Naruto, just know I'm here if you ever want to talk."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After finishing his talk with Kakashi, Naruto got out of the bed to go check on Sakura. He felt it was his duty after completely failing one teammate to at least try and help the other. When he entered her room he noticed Kakashi's shadow clone sitting on a chair in the corner and Sakura sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin. What happened next surprised both him and the shadow clone; Sakura, as soon as she noticed him jumped up from her position on the bed and ran straight for him, burying her face in his chest and circling her arms around him in a hug. Naruto was stunned and quite uncomfortable not being used to this type of physical contact. It didn't get any better when she started to ball her eyes out, but Naruto resolved himself to help his teammate and slowly but surely brought his arms around her to reciprocate the embrace.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but eventually Sakura cried herself out and her tears were replaced by choked mumblings. Extracting the girl from his chest to get a better understanding of what she was saying Naruto heard faint mumblings of 'I'm sorry' being repeated over and over again.

Naruto sighed, he needed to set his teammate straight and although she was extremely fragile at the moment and experts would say what he was about do was wrong it still needed to be done. Grabbing Sakura by the shoulders in order to knock her out of the stupor she was in, Naruto made sure she was looking him in the eye so he could be certain what he said next got through.

"Sakura what happened to Sasuke on the bridge was not your fault…." Sakura looked like she wanted to interrupt but Naruto silenced her and continued.

"…..The burden of Sasuke's death lies solely on my shoulders, because firstly it was my fault and secondly because that is the way it must be. But you do hold some responsibility, not for Sasuke's death but for yourself. You have a choice to make, will you quit here or will you continue on as a ninja. I must warn you though, if you decide to continue on you will have to change almost everything about yourself, because next time it will be you who ends up dead, and I really don't want to have to bury another teammate." Finally finished with his speech Naruto noticed that Sakura's eyes had widened considerably from when he had started, and he could see the tears welling in her eyes once again.

Feeling he had said enough, and wanting to leave the girl with her thoughts Naruto turned around to leave the room, stopping at the door when he heard Sakura speak up properly for the first time.

"What about you Naruto, what choice will you make?" Naruto stood there in the doorway unmoving before finally sighing and looking back at the visibly distraught girl from over his shoulder.

"I don't have a choice Sakura." That was the final thing he said before exiting the room.

Little did he know the profound effect his words would have on his pink-haired teammate.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The extra week or so spent in the Land of Wave finishing the mission was torture for the 3 remaining members of team 7 but especially for Naruto who was still coming to terms with his best friend's death. It didn't help that the people of the Wave were treating him like some kind of hero. He was no hero, he was just a stupid kid. A stupid kid that allowed his best friend to die.

It came as a massive relief to all three members of team 7 when the bridge was finally complete and they could start the journey home. It didn't take long, as without Tazuna they could travel at much greater speeds. Although Naruto was relieved to leave the Wave when he saw the giant gates of Konoha looming in the distance he felt a giant pit at the bottom of his stomach. His failure was about to become common knowledge.

When they arrived the trio were quickly ushered to the Hokage's office. Once there, they spent the better part of four hours reporting on what happened during the mission to the Hokage and his advisors. It was painful for all three of them having to relive and talk about the death of their teammate.

Eventually the two genin were excused, by the time they left the Hokage building it was dark out. The blackness of the starless night sky perfectly summing up the mood of both genin. Sakura excused herself saying something about her friend Ino and breaking the news to her. Naruto bid her a farewell watching as she wandered her way down the lit street. As far as he was aware she hadn't made a decision on whether or not she would continue on as a ninja. Naruto was glad she was giving some time to the decision.

As he was making his own way home Naruto passed a shinobi item store that was just closing up. Going inside the first thing that Naruto noticed was a face mask similar to Kakashi's. Picking it up he made a decision.

' _Often time's people wear mask's in the proverbial sense to cover up their greatest failings. This will be my mask and I will wear it from now until the day I die.'_ With that silent vow to himself Naruto grabbed a hand full of the masks and paid for them.

When he finally got home he went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. With a single tear rolling down his face from his only visible eye, Naruto had one final thought before sleep claimed him.

' _I know now what I must do.'_

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. This chapter was really more of a set-up than anything else. I had a good bit to get through and I hope I did it in a semi-decent manor that seemed at least somewhat natural. Whether or not this story gets updated is up to you. If you read my a/n at the top you'll know I'm super busy this month and even into December so I need those favourites, follows and reviews. Anyway hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Gah! Why the hell am I writing this? I literally have a million other important things that I need to do. Oh well, on with the show and all that jazz. First off I'd like to thank everyone who checked out the first chapter and especially those who reviewed.**

 **If my memory serves me correctly somebody asked about Zabuza's sword and the answer is Naruto doesn't get to keep it unfortunately. I played around with the idea but to me it didn't seem right for this story. Although they did bring it back to Konoha along with the two bodies**

 **For me it's extremely important that things go with flow in my story, in other words I don't want to shoehorn anything into the story that seems unnatural (this applies to pairings, which no I haven't decided upon). Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Too slow usuratonkachi…."_

" _Hurry up usuratonkachi…"_

" _(Cough) Why…why couldn't you make (Cough) on time….usuratonkachi."_

Naruto shot up from his bed in much the same way he's been doing ever since that incident on the bridge. To be honest he was surprised that although he's been having variants of the same nightmare for well over two weeks they still seem to be having the same effect on him. He was beginning to miss that terrifying nightmare of drowning in a glass tube that he had when he was younger, anything to bring a bit of variety to his nightly hauntings.

Composing himself Naruto got out of bed to get ready for the new day. He had to visit the hospital today to get the bandages removed from around his new eye and get a check-up to make sure everything was functioning properly. Kakashi may be a great ninja but he was no medical jutsu expert.

Putting on some clothes which consisted of: a light navy long sleeved shirt; darker navy pants which were tucked into some chain mail wrapping around the lower part of his shins; a brown apron around the back of his waist that went down to the end of his thighs; dark navy ninja sandals; his headband; and of course his newest addition, the facemask he bought yesterday **(A/N: Young Kakashi's outfit when fighting Obito in the flashbacks during their fight in the war)**.

Looking himself in the mirror Naruto strengthened his resolve for what was to come. What the people of the village said or thought of him was irrelevant. He had a goal now, a purpose, that's what mattered….nothing else.

The walk to the hospital was exactly what Naruto expected. When the villagers saw him they would begin to not so quietly whisper among themselves, whilst also not so subtly point and stare at him. Naruto just trudged through the crowds with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Upon arriving at the hospital Naruto was genuinely surprised to see his sensei casually leaning against the entrance with his face stuck into his favourite orange book. Okay, what he was doing wasn't a surprise but the fact he was there was. Naruto decided to speak up in order to grab his attention.

"Good morning sensei. Funny seeing you here."

Kakashi taking his head out of his book in order to greet his young charge merely raised an eyebrow at his student's newest accessory. Naruto noticing the shift in his sensei's facial expression (something you have to become an expert at when dealing with Kakashi) answered his unasked question.

"You know what they say sensei, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. You should know all about that anyway being the legendary copy-ninja and all."

Kakashi just shook his head at Naruto's answer deciding not to pry any further, although he was somewhat worried by the boy's clearly fake cheerful attitude. In response Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the hospital, with his sensei following behind him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay it looks like everything checks out, the implanted eye seems to be functioning properly. It was a bit of a rough job but all in all I can say you did an excellent job Hatake-san. With that being said I'd like to have a word outside with you." Dr. Kagawa said finishing giving the results of the many tests they had run.

Naruto barely heard what he was saying, he was too busy examining himself in the hand mirror the good doctor had given to him; his gaze transfixed upon his new eye, a reminder from now on of his failure. As he watched the two tomoe spinning lazily he reminded himself that it was not only there to serve as a token of his best friend's death but also as a weapon to fulfil his last request. With that in mind Naruto snapped out of the little daze he was in and called out to Kakashi before he left the room.

"Kakashi don't disappear later, I need to talk to you about a few things later."

Kakashi for his part just internally sighed at his student's attitude. In one way he was glad Naruto's attitude was back to something like normal, but in another way he was disappointed with his student's rather blunt and disrespectful tone.

' _Oh well just another thing will have to work on I suppose.'_ Kakashi thought whilst exiting the room with the doctor not giving his student an answer either way.

With the two men gone from the room Naruto returned his attention to the mirror this time focusing on another feature that seemed to have changed since the Wave. Pushing his fingers through his hair Naruto noted the differences.

' _Weird, it's definitely softer and since when did the front start looking so much like…'_ Naruto shook his head of these irrelevant thoughts and turned his focus back to his new eye and thoughts of a more important nature.

 **(A/N: the front of Naruto's hair is similar to part 1 Sasuke, but the bangs are a bit shorter. The rest of his is like part 2 Naruto**. **I'd like you to think specifically of Naruto's hair when mourning Jiraiya as a reference point for the rest of his hair)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The minute Kakashi exited the room doctor Kagawa immediately informed him that they had to head to the Hokage's office. Kakashi could see the slight panic written on the doctor's face but didn't mention it as he nodded and followed behind him.

When both men arrived at the office doctor Kagawa knocked on the door to signal their entry which was quickly followed by a gruff 'come in'.

Hiruzen looked up from his paper work to see both doctor Kagawa and Kakashi standing in front him, somehow he could tell his day was about to become a lot more complicated.

"Ah Kagawa-san, Kakashi, what brings you to my humble abode today. I trust everything is okay with Naruto-kun."

The doctor looked slightly nervous before finding his voice and speaking up "Yes everything is fine with Uzumaki-san Hokage-sama, his new eye seems to be working fully without any problem.

Hiruzen seemed happy with this as smile crossed his withered face "That's great news doctor but I doubt that you came all the way here to tell me just that."

The doctor nodded his ascent at the Hokage's reasoning "You would be correct Hokage-sama, when we ran further diagnostics on the boy we discovered something startling…." Kakashi had a hint of curiosity and interest in his eye, while Hiruzen just looked pensive at the doctor's words.

With a nod from the Hokage the doctor continued "….It looks like that by implanting the Sharingan into Uzumaki-san it has awoken some dormant Uchiha genes in the boy."

Both men looked shocked at this news, but one less than the other.

"Not only that but Sasuke-san's DNA and chakra seem to be mixing with his own. Although both these incidents are only very minor, in that the Uchiha genetic make-up inside Uzumaki-san is still very small, it is still like nothing I have ever seen." With that the doctor stepped back signalling the end of his report.

Hiruzen leaning back in his seat lit up his pipe and took a deep inhale before breathing out a cloud of smoke, soaking up everything the doctor had said. Kakashi had a clear look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Thank you for all your hard work Kagawa-san, you may go now. And it goes without saying that you are to keep this information to yourself" The doctor bowed before turning around and making his way out of the office.

As soon as he left Hiruzen activated the silencing seals in the office and turned his attention to Kakashi.

"Kakashi what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret, what I say must not leave this room." Kakashi nodded his head showing he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Naruto Uzumaki is no simple orphan, there was a reason why he was always encouraged to enter our ninja forces….."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was walking through the village having been left out of the hospital. With no sign of Kakashi he decided to pay a visit to the ninja store he bought his face mask from yesterday, he had something he had to do there anyway. Entering the store he saw no sign of the old guy who owned the shop. In his place behind the counter was girl around his age with brown hair tied into two buns, Naruto also noticed the Konoha forehead-protector she had tied around her head.

"Who are you? Where's the old guy that runs this place?"

The girl's eye twitched at the rather rude way the boy opened the conversation, she noticed the unnamed boy was around her age and also had a forehead-protector but she didn't recognise him. Trying not to let her anger show she introduced herself.

"My name is Tenten and I work here. As for the 'old guy', my dad's outback working on something."

Naruto just nodded, internally he was wondering when he became so short and unfriendly with people he didn't know, before quickly dismissing that line of thinking as unimportant.

"I need some gear: tops, pants, kunai, shuriken and some ninja wire."

Tenten nodded at the boys requests "Well you've come to the right place, did you have anything in mind for the clothes you wanted."

Naruto had something in mind alright "I want some more shirts similar to the one I'm wearing now with the Uchiha clan symbol stitched on the back. I also want several Uchiha style high collared shirts with the clan symbol on the back. As for the pants, similar style to the one's I'm wearing now in both navy and black."

Naruto having finished talking reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to the girl "My measurements and any additional details are on that sheet of paper."

Tenten was quite surprised by the detail of the boys request not to mind the addition he wanted to add to the clothing. Never being one for subtly Tenten decided to voice her query.

"I don't mean to pry but what's with your obsession with the Uchiha clan, are you some Uchiha fanboy or something."

This time it was Naruto's turn to eye twitch at the girl's bluntness "That's none of your business."

Tenten just huffed at his response crossing her arms over her chest. She had just about enough of this boy's attitude. Before she could give him a piece of her mind he spoke up again.

"I'll come by tomorrow to pick the stuff up." And with he turned to leave.

Before he could reach the door Tenten realised something, she didn't even know his name.

"Hey kid, you got a name."

"Yeah."

Tenten was pulling her hair out as the still unnamed boy exited the shop before she could say anything.

"What an asshole, can't believe I thought he was cute when he first walked in."

Finally coming back into the main shop Tenten's father couldn't help but make a joke at his daughters expense "Ah young love sure is a beautiful thing."

Tenten caught off guard by her father's presence turned her anger on him "Shut up Dad! Don't even joke about such things, like I'd ever fancy a guy like that."

The man just chuckled at his daughter's response before suddenly becoming more solemn "Don't be too hard on the kid Tenten, he's had a hard time of it as of late."

Tenten was about to ask her father what he was talking about but he was gone again before she had the chance.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After leaving the shop Naruto headed straight to the training ground to get some practice in. Currently he was practicing his taijutsu kata's against one of the wooden stumps, just as he was about to land another kick Kakashi suddenly appeared on top of the stump sitting down, his famous eye smile plastered on his face.

"Yo, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kakashi already had a good idea what his student was going to say but wanted to hear it from him first.

Naruto, composing himself after his sensei's abrupt entrance began to speak, a fire burning in his sole visible eye "Kakashi I need to get stronger, I have to, and to do that I need your help. Please sensei make me stronger!"

There was a hint of desperation in his student's voice that Kakashi picked up on "No need to get so worked up, of course I'll help you, you're my cute little student after all. But before we get started I need to know something; why do you need to get stronger?"

Naruto inhaled deeply before speaking "It was my fault Sasuke died on the bridge, and don't try to tell me that it wasn't, I wasn't strong enough. Before Sasuke died he decided to give me his sharingan and asked me to fulfil his last request. Itachi Uchiha, his brother, the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan. It was Sasuke's goal to kill him. I already knew this of course, he told me when we were younger, now that he's dead his dream, his goal is now my dream and my goal. You asked me why I needed to get stronger, the answer is simple….to kill Itachi Uchiha."

Kakashi was saddened by his students answer but all he could do was shake his head and hope he could deter Naruto from the destructive path he seemed set on following.

"Come at me then, just like the bell test, the only rule is you can't use your sharingan, we'll work on that later."

 _ **Time Skip: The Next Day**_

Naruto woke up still tired from yesterday and hurting in places that he never even knew he could feel pain from. Kakashi had put him through the ringer yesterday working on fighting with one eye and working on his taijutsu by teaching him some of the Uchiha style along with some of the style he used when he was younger. He also taught him the water walking exercise, which was made somewhat easier by the use of the sharingan. Speaking of Naruto's new eye that was the final thing they worked on, just practicing with the various skills the eye provided.

Currently Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's office, he had been told yesterday by Kakashi to go there at noon as their team had been summoned. When Naruto had questioned Kakashi about Sakura and how he was not sure if she would continue on as a ninja, Kakashi had just waved him off saying he would talk to her.

Knocking on the door he heard a grunt beckoning him in. When he walked inside he was surprised to see Kakashi already there and doubly surprised to see Sakura present as well. She also looked briefly surprised by the new addition to his outfit. He didn't blame her; the mask coupled with his forehead-protector slanting over his left eye made him look like a mini Kakashi.

Giving a nod of acknowledgement towards his pink-haired teammate and receiving a warm smile and wave in return, Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage. Before Hiruzen could explain to them why they were here the door burst open to reveal a boy around their age. The forehead-protector he was wearing signified he was a ninja.

"You finally ready to give me that hat old man!"

Naruto along with the rest of his team members just face-palmed at the boy's exuberant entrance.

' _I can already tell this is going to be a pain.'_

 **A/N: Woooooooooooooo I actually wrote a second chapter to one of my stories. I hope you enjoyed and any support you can give would be greatly appreciated. Konohamaru will not be a cannon Naruto rip-off. He'll be similar in some ways sure but different in others.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: For the next chapter, whenever I get as around to it (won't be soon), I need your input. What do you think I should do (a) or (b): (a) The next chapter being a c-rank mission to establish the team dynamics before the chunin exams; (b) Skip straight to the chunin exams which will be a 1-2 month time skip and I'll reference how the team has gotten on with the new edition. **


End file.
